Forbidden Love
by eternal love xx
Summary: Edward's stone cold heart melts at the sight of his one, true love. And it's not who you would expect...


POV: Edward Cullen, First Person.

I couldn't feel my heart beat. I felt so lost in this world. Everyone expected something from me – I had even expected the same from myself. To love a woman – it was the natural thing, how things were supposed to be. But I suppose being a vampire doesn't exactly follow natural law either.

So here I was, trapped in this sparkling, yet lonely world, unsure of who I truly was.

Ever since Bella Swan arrived in Forks, my life had been turned upside down. I thought she was the one, the one I could spend eternity with (literally). I would have died for her (and as a vampire, dying is not so easy).

But then I saw him.

At first, I was jealous of him, of all the time he spent with her.

Not to mention, I wanted to rip him apart – it was only natural for someone of my kind to have that reaction towards a werewolf.

But like I said, I am not one to follow the laws of nature.

And that was where the heartache began.

It was the smallest detail – the ridge of fur on his back that would flare up each time he saw me. I knew this was out of anger, but I couldn't get this image out of my mind. It was driving me to insanity.

With my vampire mind, each detail of the image was exponentially magnified.

Each strand of fur, shining in the sunlight. I was obsessed.

Where once the translucent pallor of Bella's skin and the warm floral blood pulsating through her throat filled my fantasies, I had found a new fixation.

So what was I to do? How can one love a mortal enemy?

I was angry at myself at first, especially in respect towards Bella. I couldn't go on lying to her or myself.

So I did what I never thought I would ever do – I left her.

She was clearly heartbroken. As I left her, broken on the forest floor, I felt a wave of remorse. But I knew I had to follow my heart.

So I devoted my time to Jacob – although I could not go near him, I would try to get close enough to him to learn his thoughts, or drink in his beauty.

These moments of pleasure were not long-lasting. As cunning as I was, I could not stay near him long, for as soon as his pack picked up my scent, I was done. Risky as it was to violate the treaty, I just had to be near him.

The visit was the night of a new moon. I ran through the forest towards the reserve – feeling the venom and thrill of adventure pulsating through my veins. The black night was not so black for me, in addition to my superior vampire vision, the hope of looking into his mocha brown eyes light up the dark forest.

At last, I was there. As close as I could come to his house without detection. I could hardly see him, but I was close enough to see his thoughts.

The first whisper of his dreaming mind was enough to cause my still heart to skip a beat.

All I could hear was, "Bella, Bella, look at me Bella, please! I've been here all along, just look at me please… you belong with me Bella!"

His pain touched me to core. I swear I could feel a flash of warmth in my cold skin at those thoughts.

I could feel the ice cold marble that composed me begin to melt.

But the thaw was short-lived – a sudden howl startled me from my trance.

The pack was awake and had picked up my scent! I began to run, but at hyper-speed, I was not fast enough.

The pack raced towards me, I could hear their many minds unite into one.

I tried so hard to outrun them, but it was hopeless. They had gained too much time on me while entranced with Jacob.

The pack surrounded me. Their gleaming fangs, dripping with saliva glared at me with mortality – werewolves can kill vampires.

I began to fight, but felt so conflicted. How could I hurt one of the wolves in Jacob's pack? I did not want him to feel that pain.

I could never hurt him like that.

And there he was. We were face to face, his liquid eyes melting my stone into honey.

I stood there, defenseless as a lamb.

He didn't know of my feelings, my love for him. So he began to rip me apart.

I could feel my limbs detach from my body, and the pain was excruciating. But I let him proceed.

At this moment, the moment of my death and release from eternity, I felt utterly at peace.

This was the one time in my life that I could feel him, and he could feel me.

As he tore my body apart, he was feeling inside of me. I wished I could scream out to him, to let him know how I felt, but I was intoxicated.

But, as I felt the life (or death, whatever state I was in) leave me, a moment of sobriety arose. At the top of my stone cold lungs, I screamed to him, "Jacob, I love you! And because I love you, I want you to be happy, so please, Bella is yours."

With that off my chest, my reason to hang on too this world was gone.

It was the happiest moment of my long life. I let his fangs sink in to me one more time.

Blackness.

THE END


End file.
